


Fish Out of Water

by AliseOdair



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliseOdair/pseuds/AliseOdair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick Odair helps mentor Adley through the hardships that are the Hunger Games. Adley learns that even when the games are complete, she is never truly out of the arena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reaping

**Adleys POV**

We just stand here. Cattle being herded to slaughter houses. That's exactly what this is. I stand in lines of girls and boys, some younger than me and some much older. They all look so nice, as if they were dressing for their own funeral. Well, at least one of us is. This is my third time through this, and my little brother, Coen's first. I walk him through the line, trying to act like I'm not terrified. We walk past the peacekeepers who prick our fingers. Eventually I have to leave Coen and go stand in my own group. I find myself surrounded by fourteen year olds all hoping and praying that their name wouldn't be called. This year, I find myself praying more than last year. This year I can't just think about myself, I have to be here for Coen.

The only reassuring thing in this moment is the sea crashing into the shore. We can all hear it from the town center. It sounds like home, like… Safe. The moment of relief is taken away in an instant when I see three figures approaching. First the two mentors. Max Russel, she won six years ago, and Finnick Odair, he won two years ago. Lastly, Theta. Theta is district fours escort. She comes each year and delivers the same old boring speech about how the games are for the best, and the only way to live peacefully. If living peacefully means sending kids off to kill other kids, then I don't even want to imagine what living in distress would be like.

Theta finishes her speech and the movie has finished. I can feel a collective hush move through the whole district. As if nobody is breathing. Not even those who are safe. They still live in fear that their loved ones name will be drawn.

"Ladies first!" Theta says in her ridiculous Capitol accent. She reaching into the large glass bowl and fishes around for what seems like eternity. Her hand finally connect to a piece of paper and she draws the name of the first victim, excuse me, tribute.

"Adley Parkins"

I go numb. I wait a while, hoping somebody volunteers. Everyone knows four is a career district, maybe not as adamant as One or Two. No one steps forward, and I notice that I've been holding breath. I don't even feel alive as my body makes its way up to the stage. It's like having an out of body experience. Theta shakes my hand and congratulates me. Then draws the boys name, Dars Barren. He looks like he must be at least 16 or 17. Much larger than me. We are allowed quick goodbyes before being loaded onto a train. Away from our home forever.

**Finnick POV**

I try not to think too hard as I go to meet this years tributes. I have to get use to the fact that at least one of them isn't coming back. This is your job, Finnick. Max and I walk into the car where the two kids are waiting. When I get in there I realize I shouldn't even be saying kids, the boy looks like he's at least my age, maybe older. He's strong, a career, he's gonna fit right in. The girl, however, intrigues me. She is small. Probably 13 or 14, the same age that I was when I… When I was here.

"Since I'm not Theta, I'm not gonna congratulate you," Max snaps me out of my thoughts, "I wouldn't be celebrating if I were you. I'm not gonna sugar coat it. This is going to be the hardest thing either of you has ever done. And one of you isn't coming back." I can see the girl bite her lip and look at the boy at this remark, tears welling in her eyes. Max sees it too.

"Don't cry. There isn't time for crying. If that sounds harsh, that's because it is, get used to it. I'm not here to be your friend, I'm here to try and get you out. I'm Max and this is Finnick. We'll be your mentors. Training starts now. It can be together or separate, your choice."

"Separate" the two say together.

"Alright," I say, "Then what shall it be? You two can decide who you want to work with." No surprise, the boy, Dars, decided to work with Max, so Adley would be working with me. We go into a separate car. "Look I know this is scary, but you have to trust that everything Max and I do is in your best interest, don't second guess us, and don't second guess yourself. That will get you killed. I know you're probably filled with questions, so… Go."

Adley just looks at me, not in the way that most girls, and women, look at me, but with eyes full of wonder. "How did you do it?" She asks quietly. I just look at her, surely she saw my games, I wasn't exactly subtle in my tactics.

"Well, I stayed by myself, didn't want to make any connections that I'd have to sever. Then I received a gift, a trident and-"

She cuts me off, "no, how were you able to kill… People?"

I look at her, and I tell her what I tell myself everyday to try to justify what I did, "you do what you have to do in order to survive." She just looks at me, scared, but not in a weak way. She has a fire in her eyes. "Let's cut to it. You and I both know that district four prepares. What did you excel at?"

"Um… I'm okay with knifes." I pick up a steak knife and hand it to her.

"Show me."

"What?"

"Show me." She takes the knife but just looks at me, confused. "In the arena you won't be asked to throw a knife. Right now you have that option." I point to a spot on the wall about 15 feet away from us. It is right between two paintings, the space is probably as big as a persons head. "Throw it there. Don't hit the paintings. Hit right in between." She takes a deep breath and throws the knife. I hear a quick swoop of the metal going past me and a solid thunk as the knife stuck.

Theta comes running in, holding her blue wig to her head, "what is all the commotion- oh!" She turns and sees Adley's knife, stuck into the walk, in between the two paintings. "Those paintings were gifts! I should hope you would act civilized while on your adventure to the Capitol!"

Adley and I laugh. Civilized is not how anyone would describe the Games.


	2. The Capitol

**Adley POV**

I can't believe where I am. It's scary how truly amazing the Capitol is. It is large and glamorous and terrifying, all at the same time. The second Dars and I step off of the train people with cameras and questions surround us. It seems that they are more interested in The Finnick Odair, than either of us. We arrive at the Tribute Center and go up to floor 4, where we are staying until The Games. My room is enormous. District four is better off than a lot of the districts, but compared to the Capitol, we might as we'll be as bad off at district twelve. The room has its own bath and shower, a large window that overlooks a courtyard, and a bed fit for a king. I have to fight off the terrible urge to sink into the cushions and take a nap.

I walk out to the common room, where Max, Dars, and Theta, are all sitting.

"Hello, Adley!" Theta calls out all too cheerfully. "Good to see you, hope you enjoy your room! Max says we are going to discuss your tactics!" She says this as though it's the most interesting thing in the universe. It's not.

"Where's Finnick?" I ask. Max shifts in her chair a bit, and looks to Theta.

"Finnick's off meeting with a potential sponsor! Lovely! He's doing well for you two!"

"Alright," Max brought the attention back to tactics, "let's discuss training. Soon you'll be going into training with the rest of the tributes. Dars, I think you should go all out. Make them scared, and make the careers want to team up with you. Adley, you're small, use that. Go to all the stations, but don't let anyone see what you're good at. I don't even know if you're good at anything, that's Finnick's territory, but if you are possessing some insane capability, hide it. Act weak. Hopefully the careers will let you in if you stick with Dars"

"What if I don't want any allies" I ask her. Max just looks at me like I've asked the stupidest question ever.

"Then good luck." Max rolls her eyes and goes back to talking about strategy. Dars is gonna be this big strong and aggressive guy. In the interview he is gonna be strong, aggressive and protective. In my interview, I am going for scared. I need to act younger than I am, and weaker than I am, play up the sympathy card. Make the audience sad to see a little girl go into the arena.

"Tomorrow you'll meet with your stylists and prepare for the parade!" Theta calls out, "good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

**Finnicks POV**

As the train approaches the Capitol I can feel my stomach sink. I used to be amazed with the beauty and the decadence of the Capitol, now it saddens me. When the train stops I hurry Adley and Dars off of the train and into the tribute center, more for my sake than either of theirs. I ignore the camera flashes, and push my way past the hordes of paparazzi, into the building. Max and I let the kids go explore the new place, we take a step outside.

I take out a pack of cigarettes and light one up, taking a long drag. Max eyes me, and raises an eyebrow, "Don't let them see you with that." I laugh and take another drag.

"We all have our vices, Max. At least I'm not a Morphling." We both laugh. Everybody is messed up after the games. No one is left standing, we all need a crutch of some kind. A lot of victors drink, shoot up Morphling, and every victor has known someone who couldn't take it. It's rare that a victor takes their own life, but it happens.

We just stand there for a while, letting our thoughts carry us away. We are interrupted by Theta, "Finnick!" She practically sings, "You've got mail! From the Capitol!" Max and I just look at each other, we know what's coming. I grab the envelope from Theta and storm into my room.

I rip open the envelope, it's what I thought it was. On the white piece of paper there are 3 numbers:

4:00pm

5:00pm

7:00pm

I check my watch, the first one is in fifteen minutes. No time to shower. Great. I quickly change my clothes and dab some cologne behind my ears. I rake my fingers through my hair and look in the mirror. Rugged. Dashing. Everything the Capitol wants me to be. Perfect. I roll my eyes at myself then walk to the commons. Theta and Max are there, waiting for the kids to come out. Max looks at me question in her eyes. I give her a subtle nod, then I grab my jacket and open the door.

"I'll be back late, don't wait up."

**Adley POV**

I have officially been plucked and groomed to perfection. Currently, I am standing in a tight, gold-colored, dress, it honestly seems more like a long shirt, and Felix, my stylist, is wrapping large amounts of golden netting around my body. When I look in the mirror I don't feel like myself. They've caked on makeup and colors and glued on eyelashes to the point where I can hardly recognize myself.

When he is done Theta walks me and Dars, who is similarly dressed, to the stables where we'd be beginning the Tribute Parade. I see so many people, people dressed in blues and greens and blacks. I blush when I see that the district seven tributes are wearing nothing but shawls made of green vines and leaves. I am so thankful that Felix put me in something a bit more modest.

The parade is boring. When the horses return the chariots back to the stables I have to massage my mouth to try and get feeling back into it. We'd been smiling for so long. Theta brought me and Dars back to the Tribute Center, where Max was waiting for us. I guess Finnick is still at meetings.

"Alright guys, good job on the parade. You both were very likeable, that will get you sponsors, so nice going. Right now it's best if you two go and get a good night's sleep, training will start tomorrow morning, and you might as well get a good night's sleep while you still can." Max turns and walks back to her room, leaving Dars and I alone.

"So, are you excited?" Dars asks me. Excited was definitely not the word I would use to describe myself.

"Not exactly." I reply.

"Oh, come one. Give me a hint." _A hint?_

"I have no idea what you're talking about" "What's your poison? Finnick's still out there working on getting sponsors, he wouldn't do that if you were hopeless. So what is it? Hand to hand? Spears? Knives?" I don't know if I can trust Dars, he's my district partner, but still. I have to remember what Max told us. Only one person can walk out of that arena. I decide to act how I'm supposed to during training and the interview, afraid and weak.

"Look I don't know what he's doing. He knows that I won't be able to survive a day without help, I bet that's why he's getting sponsors." He looks at me skeptically so I force tears to well in my eyes to add to the hopelessness. I can see Dars judging me for crying, which is exactly what I want. He rolls his eyes and goes back to his room.


	3. Training

**Adley's POV**

When we get to the training center in the morning it seems as though everybody is already there. I can already weed out the careers, they are the four largest. They are all standing around the knives station choosing their weapons. The boy from one is tall with dark black hair. He is well muscled and looks like he doesn't even need a knife to kill someone. His partner, the girl, is smaller, she looks like she might just be a little bit older than me. But she's got a lot more muscle, she picks up one of the knives and whips it at the target, hitting right outside of the bullseye. I smirk a little, and hey boy from two, tall and blonde, sees.

"What Four? You think you could do better?" He calls over to me. I know I can do better. But I wasn't about to tell him that. I feign ignorance. I look around as if I'm not sure if he's speaking to me. "Yeah! You! Kid."

"No," I mumble my answer to him. The pack of careers laugh and move on to the archery section. The girl from two picks up a bow and picks out a few arrows. She is beautiful. Her hair is long and golden and falls down her back in curls. I watch her as she pulls up the bow, closes one eye, and releases the arrow. It flies through the air quickly and hits the middle of the target perfectly.

"Nice, Satin!" The boy from two calls over to her. She rolls her eyes in response.

"Whatever Taupe. Just hope I don't have this when we split" Satin raises her eyebrow and Taupe rolls his eyes at her.

"Guys!" The guy from one called over to them, "come look at this." I followed them with my eyes to see what they were looking at. The four of them had surrounded Dars, who was throwing spears like his life depended on it, which I guess it kinda does. They close into a circle and I know they are inviting him to join them. Whatever, I don't need allies anyway.

I make my way to the knives and pick one up. I hold it so it looks awkward in my hand, then when I throw it I make my wrist bend a bit so the knife sails off course and only barely hits the edge of the target. I can hear some snickers from behind me. I guess the act is working.

After training all of the tributes went to dinner. We all sat at a long table that was filled with the most delicious looking food I have ever seen. I look around for somewhere to sit. I hadn't been too keen on making friends, so I try to find Dars, he's really the only one I know. Luckily he finds me first.

"Adley! Over here!" I head over to where Dars, Satin, Taupe, and the duo from One are sitting. I approach cautiously, not really sure if I was welcome by the rest if the group. Dars gestures to the rest of the group, "Guys, this is Adley, Adley this is, Taupe, Satin, Teeg, and Ben." We all say somewhat civil hellos and then get to eating.

"So, Adley, are you in?" Ben asked me. I was taken aback. In? As in Careers? At the beginning of this I knew I didn't want allies, but find turn down the Careers I know their first move will be to kill me.

"Sure."

**Finnicks POV**

Max and I wait patiently as the tributes are called into the training center for their individual evaluation. We aren't allowed to watch, so we just stayed in the room on level Four.

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Max asks.

"Dars will get a good score." I told her reassuringly.

"Adley?" She asks.

"I don't know. I told her to act weak. I know you don't believe me but she's mentally capable of this. She's small but she's quick, and smart. She just needs to know how to use that in her favor."

Max gives me a sad smile. "Did you have anything today?" She asks.

"No, you?"

"No, I've got one tonight, though, I should be back in time for scores, but if not, you know, be there for them." We just stand there for a while, breathing in the calm before the storm. I grab a cigarette from my pocket, not really caring what Max thinks, and light it. "Do you have another?" Max asks. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"I thought the great Max disapproved of smoking." I joked, and handed her another.

"It's the games. You can't really disapprove of something during the games." She says as she takes a long drag of her cigarette.

After a while Max has to head out, and I am stuck with the newbies. Dars, Adley, and I sit on the couch and turn on the TV. We wait as Ceasar does his announcements, and then he begins to read off the scores. The girl from one gets a 9, the boy from one gets an 8, the kids from two both get 9s, the kids from three get 6s and 7s. Dars gets a 9, a solid score. Adley gets a 5. It is the lowest score except for the kids from 12, but they hardly count. I look at her and raise an eyebrow. She just smirks at me. Good for her. She played weak. I can only hope right now that she is just playing weak, that she is as good as I see her to be.

I clap my hands together, "Alright, nice job guys. Might as well get some sleep. Interviews are tomorrow. You guys know what to do. Aggressive and innocent. You guys pull this off and you should be getting all the sponsors you could ever need. Max will be here tomorrow morning to help get you guys together, then you'll meet with your stylists." They just kind of look at me. "Go! Sleep!" I yell almost aggravated.

I hang out in the common room until Max gets back.

"Are they asleep?" She asks. I nod. She's a mess. She looks as though she's tried to make herself look a bit more presentable, in case Dars and Adley were awake. She slouches onto the couch and I sit down next to her. She scorches closer to me, curls up and lays her head on my chest. It's nothing special, just one friend comforting another. I lay my hand on her shoulder, and rub gently. I want to tell her everything is going to be okay, but we'd both know I would be lying. It's never going to be okay. So I say what we both know,

"You did what you had to do to stay alive."


	4. Interviews

**Adley’s POV**

I can’t sleep through the night. I am terrified for what my training score may have cost me. Dars may have got me in with the Careers, but there is no way they are dragging some girl with a five along with them. Instead of sleeping I sit in my bed and think of home. I think of the sea and how I would so much rather be lying in the rough waves than this soft bed. I don’t find any comfort in the luxuries of the Capitol, only heartbreak. I finally feel myself drifting off when I hear a loud pounding on the door.

“Adley! Interviews!” I can hear the exhaustion in Dar’s voice through the door. I am not excited for interviews. No doubt, Ceaser is going to say something about my low score, wish me luck and watch sadly as I walk off the stage. I hate that people are looking at me as if I’m some poor girl from ten, but I keep Finnick’s words in the front of my mind: “You do what you have to do in order to survive”.

At breakfast Finnick and Max go over our tactics again.

“Dars, You need to take a page from my book,” Finnick says through a mouthful of sweet bread. He swallows then continues, “You’re big so you can pull of cocky, just add a little charm, flirt a little.” Dar’s raises an eyebrow at Finnick, then turns to look at Max who nods in agreement.

“I honestly don’t think I could even fake flirt with these Capitol women.”

“Don’t think about.” Finnick says.

“Easy for you to say, you flirt with everything that moves.” Dars responds. Finnick clenches the butter knife in his hand a little harder.

“Watch it,” Max orders. Dars slumps back into his chair. Finnick releases the knife in his hand and lets it fall loudly to his plate. The table falls silents. I sit there, feeling rather uncomfortable, watching the tension in the room. “Finnick,” Max breaks the silence, “Go get ready for the meeting.” He pushes his chair back with some aggression and storms off toward his room. I stare at Max.

“What was that about?” I ask.

“It’s just the games.” She says, “they’re starting to get to him.”

**Finnick’s POV**

“Goddamnit Fin, you can’t just do that.” Max slams the door to my bedroom, whisper screaming at me. I’ll be the first to admit I might have been a bit passive aggressive toward Dars, but I can’t handle his ignorance.

“I know.” I go to my closet and grab a black silk button up. Max sits on my bed and watches me, her brows furrowed. I quickly put my shirt on.

“Fin, are you okay? You seem off.” I pull off my pants and put a pair of nice slacks on, not caring that Max is in the room.

“She’s fourteen, Max.” I say quietly as I button up the shirt. “ _Fourteen._ ”

“You were fourteen.”

“I had a ten thousand dollar trident.”

“You have sponsor money, Finnick.” I wave my hand, dismissing the conversation. I don’t like talking about the money we have. Dirty money. “Let’s just get through interviews. One step at a time.”

\---

Max and I roll up to Ceasar’s studio in a large black limo. We hurry through the doors, rushing past all of the cameras and shouts. Inside there is sheer chaos.

I see flashes of green from the District seven tributes, no doubt they were put in ungodly tree-like costumes yet again. The tributes from district ten are kids. _God, they’re just kids_. The girl looks about Adley’s age, and the boy looks like he might have just turned twelve. The stylists are all rushing around adding last touches to their tributes. The lights flash around us, curtain call, and all of the tributes line up by district.

My eyes find Dars and Adley in the sea of people, and I can’t help but stare in wonder. They looks nice. Dars, who normally looks large and intimidating, like he wants to bite someones head off, looks almost nice. They put him in a simple suit with a sea-green shirt underneath. Adley is definitely playing up her youth. Felix has put her in a dress that I would give to my seven year old sister. It’s the same color as Dars’ shirt, but it is made of a sort of iridescent fabric that looks like waves. Just looking at the dress makes me homesick.

The interviews start. The boy from district one, Ben, is quite. He’s not as big as Careers normally are, but he is eerily quiet. He seems like he’s constantly sizing everything around him up. Taking in all of his surroundings. He’s lethal. His partner, Teeg, is just as terrifying. She’s small, only a little bigger than Adley, but she’s got muscle. Her stylists have sharpened all of her features, she looks almost birdlike. When she’s not laughing with Ceasar she’s staring people down in the audience.

The pair from two were very similar, they both were talkative and a little flirtatious. The boy, Taupe, joked with Ceasar about the food here, and the girl, Satin, just giggles a lot. It’s quite annoying actually. I can tell that Adley is worried about how their alliance is going to shape out. The Careers never let anyone in with that low of a training score, especially a little girl who appears to be nothing special. I hope for her sake that they keep her so they can keep Dars.

When Dars get’s up there I can tell that he’s trying his best to act flirtatious, but in all honesty he just looks awkward. He almost immediately drops the act and ends up being himself, bitter, sarcastic, and slightly aggressive. Adley is perfect. She looks scared, but sweet as can be. She looks like she’s just a little kid, and she acts it too. When Ceasar asks her if she’s scared of the arena, she says “No, because I know that I am protecting someone else from the same fate.” The audience goes nuts, and Ceasar puts his hand over his heart in mock sympathy.

The rest of the interviews are nothing special. Some kids try to act tough, while others look like they are about to fall apart onstage. Max and I pretend to be interested in the interviews, but I know we are both sizing up the careers in our heads to find any weaknesses. As soon as the kids from 12 finish, we all head back to our suite on the fourth floor.


	5. The Calm

Adley’s POV  
I didn’t sleep at all. Again. This seems to be a pattern. My brain is still a little fuzzy from exhaustion. Today. My chest seizes. The panic that goes through me is so severe, it feels like my lungs are collapsing. I force myself to sit up and push my legs over the side of the bed. It’s getting harder for me to breathe.  
I concentrate on taking in just as much air as I huff out, as to not hyperventilate, as well as concentrating on not heaving up all of the food I had last night - who knows the next time I will be even close to well fed? I force myself to my feet and throw one of the soft white capitol robes. I try desperately to find comfort in the softness of the fabric, but my mind feels numb to it as it thinks about what lies ahead.  
The breakfast table is quiet.  
Dars tears into a piece of meat with his teeth, I don’t know how he could eat anything today. Max fiddles with her fork, but doesn’t pick up the pile of eggs on her plate. Finnick is concentrated on a piece of rope in his hands. I watch as he stares intensely at the rope, and watch as his hands easily manipulate the rope in and out of intricate knots.  
Max looks up from her plate, she looks from Dars to me and opens her mouth as if to say something. She doesn’t. We all sit in silence. I manage to choke down a few pieces of fruit, this may as well be my last meal. I savour the sweetness of the fruit, we don’t get much fruit in district four. Primarily just fish that the capitol doesn’t want. The room remains deadly silent until Theta pushes through the doors, her smile never wavering.  
“Dars! Adley! Get excited!” Dars and I exchange a glance, is this lady really that ignorant. To think that we’d be excited to fight a bunch of kids to the death. Apparently. We get up from our seats, Max and Finnick stay at the table, not even looking at us.  
“We’ll meet you there.” Max says quietly as Theta whisks us out the door.

Finnick’s POV  
Max and I sit at the table for another half hour. We pick at our food, but don’t ever eat anything. It feels like such a waste. Even district four would never have this much food. I feel bad not eating any of it, but I know I wouldn’t be able to keep it down. Max stands up and shrugs her coat on.  
“Get up Finnick.” She tells me. My feet don’t want to move. If I don’t go to the observation deck, and if I don’t watch the games then they aren’t happening. But I know that is the biggest lie I’ve ever told myself. “Look on the brightside, no appointments for two days.” The sad thing is, is that actually does cheer me up. I run back to my room to grab a coat, then Max and I head off to meet up with Adley and Dars.  
\---  
When we get to the platforms Max goes to talk to Dars, so I walk over to wear Adley is standing. She doesn’t even look present. There is no color in her face, as she stares absentmindedly at something nonexistent on the wall in front of her.  
“Don’t think too much” I call her out of her trance.  
“What?” She clearly didn’t hear me.  
“Don’t think too much. Just get in there and follow your instincts. I can tell you have good ones.” And I’m not lying. I can tell she’s smart. She’s the first tribute I’ve had in a while that’s actually followed the instructions we’ve given them. That could keep her alive, at least for a while.  
“What if they don’t have knives?” She asks, I can tell she’s starting to panic now.   
“I’ve never seen an arena without them, but you’ll make due. If you need anything just ask.” I hint to her. I have a large sum of sponsor money to give out, I might as well make it useful. I can tell that Adley’s mind is gone again. I can hear her muttering things under her breath as she steps onto the platform.  
“Find water. Find a knife. Stay Alive.” She repeats this mantra as the glass encloses around her, and as the platform slowly rises up to reveal the Arena.  
\---  
Max and I make our way back to the observation deck. It is a large room with one large screen in the middle. On the other walls there are 24 smaller screens with chairs and tables. Max and I take our seats at the two screens labeled Four and turn them on.   
The arena is very similar to the one from my games. The tributes stand in a semi-circle around the cornucopia. Huge trees surround the tributes, closing them into a tighter circle. You can’t see anything beyond the trees, so I’m assuming beyond them is more forest, but you never know in the games. I look at all of the victors. The careers look focused - rocking back and forth on their feet preparing for the countdown. Some look timid, like they want to flee. Some look like they want to run into the blood bath and get it over with. Adley is standing still. Her hands are at her side, her eyes closed. She looks almost… peaceful. It’s scary actually. I watch her take slow steady breaths - she’s slowing her heart rate. Meditating. Not overthinking. Good.   
The countdown begins and most of the tributes tense up. Some look around nervously at the others. Some, like the careers, have their eyes narrowed in on the cornucopia. Adley remains still. Eyes closed. When the countdown reaches ten Adley’s eyes snap open. She does a quick scan around the arena, the focus’ in on the cornucopia as the countdown continues.  
Five  
Four  
Three  
Two  
One


	6. The Storm

Adley’s View  
I don’t know what to do.   
Dars and the other careers have made no effort to tell me if the alliance is still on, even with my five in training. I stand on my platform watching everyone else make a mad dash either into the cornucopia or out into the woods. The boy from five gets an ax in the back almost immediately as he tries to get a canteen of water. I decide to test the waters, in essence. I confidently half run toward the cornucopia where the other careers have already beheaded the boy from 12 and stabbed the girl from 11.   
I duck as I hear something whiz past my ear. I turn and I see Teeg, her hand filled with throwing knives, snarling at me.  
So I guess that means the alliance is off.   
I look down and notice that the girl from 11 had grabbed some knives before meeting her untimely death. I pick them up, quickly. I hear more screams from the direction of the careers. I turn around in time to see the boy from 11 fall to the ground.  
I feel someone grab me by the shoulders and roughly spin me around. A knife slashes at my face, and I scream in pain as it catches above my eye. The girl from six is frantically waving a knife around trying to hit me.  
I bring my knee up and it hits her right in the gut. She doubles over, and I take the opportunity to bring one of my knives out and drive it through her back. The girl falls to the ground, sputtering for air. I can tell she’s in pain, so I lean down next to her, and pull my knife up towards her throat. I slide it straight across, a clean cut. Her body stilled as the blood flowed from her neck wound.   
I quickly grab her knife at pick up a bag lying near her feet. Then I run.   
Finnick’s POV  
I stare at the screen in shock. I look around the room and the other mentors seem confused as well. Sure, I knew Adley could throw a knife, but I didn’t think she would have it in her to kill during the bloodbath. I thought she would run first.  
“Damn, Odair.” I turn around and see Cashmere standing in front of me. Her blonde hair was in waves, spilling over her shoulders. She was gorgeous, but lethal. “I thought my kids made the right call when the didn’t ally with your little girl, but… fuck. She’s like a mini Johanna!”  
“I resent that!” Johanna came storming over. “I saw her and knew she’d be lethal. But she made the mistake of killing on the first day.” I sit back and raise my eyebrow at her, not sure where she’s going with this. Johanna narrows her eyes at me, as if I should understand what she means. “Now, everyone knows that she’s a killer. They don’t underestimate her anymore. They know she’s lethal which means they can prepare.”  
I didn’t even think of that. I can only hope that the fact that she’s all by herself may make the careers forget about her, at least for time being.  
I scanned the room. The rest of the mentors had returned to their stations, desperately watching those who remained. The mentors from eleven got up angrily and left. It wasn’t unusual for the further districts to be out after the blood bath, but that didn’t make it any easier. Now they have to make the dreaded calls home.  
Max and I stay at the observation center all through the night. There weren’t many victors who watched as intently as we do. Cashmere and Gloss normally stay late with us, sometimes Johanna does as well. Most victors can’t handle watching the games, they want to watch as little of them as they have to.   
\---  
“Finnick!” I practically jump out of my chair as Max shakes me awake.  
“Damnit, how long was I out?” I hate falling asleep while watching, I feel like I have betrayed our tributes.  
“Only like two hours, you’re fine.” I relax a bit. Clearly nothing terrible has happened.   
“Anymore down?”  
“The Careers got to the pair from three, they’re both out now.” I sigh. The games seem to be slower than normal, there is bound to be gamemaker interference soon if there isn’t anything ‘worth watching’.  
I watch the screen intently. Adley is hiding in a large bush, sleeping. She suddenly shifts then opens her eyes, staring off at something I can’t see. Her eyes narrow, and I watch her hand lower toward her belt.  
I hear a crunch in the background, and Adley jumps up from out of the bush, a dagger in her hand. She towers over a small girl, from twelve I think. The girl has a large gash across her face, it’s bleeding badly and looks infected. Adley towers over her, her gaze seems to push the girl further into the ground. She looks terrifying, but she makes no move to attack.  
“Please” The girl whispered. Adley raises her eyebrow. She kneels down to be eye level with the younger girl. “Just do it.” The girls voice is strained, obviously in pain. Adley’s face softens, she almost looks hurt herself and she reaches into her bag to grab a knife.   
“Lay down” She says coldly. The girl from 12 obliges and lays back. Adley sits next to her and strokes her hair, whispers something in her ear, then slides the knife cleanly across the young girls throat. The cannon goes off not moments later.  
“Fuck.” Haymitch Abernathy, the district twelve mentor, throws any empty bottle across the room, hitting one of the walls. Very view mentors look up from their screen, this kind of behavior is almost expected of Haymitch. He walks over to me, and claps me hard on the shoulder. “I need a drink”. I can smell the alcohol on his breath, but I can’t judge, we all have our ways of coping. I get up from my chair.  
“You know, I could use one too.”


	7. The Numb

Adley’s POV  
I feel numb. I don’t know what I expected to feel after killing two people but it wasn’t numb. I don’t even feel remorse and that is what scares me. What is a person who doesn’t feel remorse for killing? A psychopath. No. That’s not me. The one’s who put me, no all of us, here are the psychopaths. The Capitol. Snow.  
I spit on the ground, pretending it’s Snow’s face. There is a bitter metallic taste in my mouth, probably from the blood bath. I grab my canteen and spare a little water to swish around in my mouth, I don’t want to risk getting an infection here. I can hear the empty clank as I put the canteen back. I know my next step is going to be to find water.  
I know I have lost all respect of time at this point. I’ve heard two more cannons, but I still don’t know how many were lost in the bloodbath. There are at least four gone. The gamemakers won’t be too happy with that.  
I stalk around the forest, trying to find a source of water. My common sense says that there has to be a source somewhere, I’ve seen small animals and these plants have to get water somehow. But, I know that common sense plays little role in the arena. For all I know, the animals are mutts that don’t need water to survive.  
There has to be water though. The gamemakers wouldn’t make an arena where all of the tributes die of dehydration, no that would be to caring. The capitol wants blood.  
After hours of pacing around, I hear a giggle. A giggle? I walk toward the source of the sound and I hear a splash - Water. I tiptoe toward the sound, watching every step I take, not wanting to give away my location. Sure enough, past a blockade of trees there is a large river. The duo from nine wade in it, basking in the coolness. I reach my belt and grab a hand of knives. I need to be precise.   
I need to take the boy out first. He’s a lot larger, and if I went in and killed the little girl, he would retaliate, no doubt. I find an opening in the trees big enough to see and throw through. He stands right in between two trees. I think of the train ride. Finnick gave me the knife, hit right in between the paintings. That’s what this was. Hitting in between the paintings.   
I take large gulp of air, reach my hand out, and close one eye. I flick my wrist and the knife goes sailing towards the two. Both their backs are turned so the girl doesn’t even see the knife until it embeds itself in her partner’s back. He falls into the river, and I watch as the river turns dark with his blood. A cannon sounds, and the girl lets out an agonizing scream. She tries to run through the water to get to the shore, but the rapids slow her down. I stalk her from behind the cover of trees. I quickly run out from the trees and I am in the river.  
The cool water licks my warm skin, the suddenness of it giving me a jolt of energy. I feel at home in the water. The girl watches me as I pick up some of the water in my hands then splash it on my face. I wade over to where her district partner is floating, and I pull the knife out from his back. I stare the girl in the eyes as I wipe the blade clean.  
Her face is ridden with sheer panic. Her instincts take over and she runs. The water does nothing to slow me down, I am too used to how the currents move. I move with them, and we both reach the shore at the same time.   
The girl picks up a pile of sand and throws it toward me, attempting to slow me down. I laugh.  
“Really?” I smirk sarcastically, “You think a handful of sand will keep me away?” I choose a knife and flick it toward her. The girl dodges, but the knife plants itself deep into her leg, she falls to the ground with a sharp scream.  
I walk over to her, she looks up at me with the same fear that the girl from twelve did. But this time as my knife slides across her throat I feel no sympathy. I feel no regret. I feel nothing.  
I’m a monster.  
Finnick’s POV  
Ten down. In two days, ten innocent children have died.  
I stand at the balcony outside of the observation room. I pull out a cigarette and lighter and light one. A couple other mentors are out here, getting fresh air, or just trying to escape the games for a few short moments. I try to come out here whenever I get the chance.   
I take a drag from my cigarette and look out on the capitol. It has to be close to midnight, but the Capitol is still lit up with a billion colors. If I look far enough I can see a small area of nothing on the horizon. A place where there aren’t any lights or buildings. The Capitolians wouldn’t know about it, but anyone from District Four would easily recognize it as the sea.  
I stare at it longingly. As much as I miss being near the sea, I can’t help but resent it at times. The sea is a constant reminder that escape from this awful society is possible. But I can’t. If anyone tries to leave, they pay in the worst way possible. Loss of a loved one. I could easily get on a boat and just… leave. But the games would still be happening. People would still be starving. I would be free, but I would be a coward.  
I guess I must’ve been out for a while, because Max comes to check on me.  
She doesn’t say anything. We both just stand there. We both lean on the balcony, no doubt she is also looking at that spot that is the sea. We all do - it’s a district four thing.   
“Two days is up.” I say quietly. I look at Max. She has a pained expression in her eyes. The games are already painful. Painful to experience, and painful to watch and mentor. But the Capitol as no sense for pain tolerance, or maybe the do, but Snow doesn’t care.  
Max just nods her head, accepting the fact. I offer her a light, but she just shakes her head. Max is one of the only victors I know who hasn’t turned to some sort of substance to help her get through. Yet, she seems to remain level headed. She’s a better person that any of the other victors are, including myself.   
“Have you gotten a letter yet?” I ask her. She shakes her head.  
“You?” She asks.  
“Four tomorrow.” I say, staring off to where District four would be. She just looks at me with sad eyes. I can’t stand it.  
We turn around when we hear some shouts in the observation room. We rush inside.  
On the screens the boy from One, Ben, has the Girl from five in a chokehold. The girl manages to pull her elbow down hard into his gut. Suddenly the boy from six comes up behind Ben and pulls him by the head backwards and off of the girl. The rest of the Careers spring into action.  
Satin, the girl from Two, cues and arrow and readies herself for any shot she has to make. Ben gets up from the ground as Taupe, the boy from Two comes up behind the girl from five. She manages to get her hands on a knife and slashes at Taupe, hitting him hard in the arm. He howls in pain and drops her. The girl tries to runaway, but Teeg, the girl from one grabs her arm and snaps her back toward the rest of the careers.  
I hear a sickening crack, and I know her shoulder must’ve dislocated. She grabs her arm and screams in pain. Then, out of nowhere, there is a knife in her chest.   
The whole room goes silent. None of the mentors know who’s behind this.  
The rest of the careers stand up and look to each other. The boy from six takes the opportunity to make a mad dash, but Satin immediately shoots him down with her bow. The Careers continue looking around, circling the area. Another knife flies out and catches Teeg in the leg. The careers immediately charge off in the direction of the knife.  
As soon as the site quiets down a small girl creeps out from inside of a log. She goes up to the girl from five. The girl from five is shaking now, the wound she received clearly not enough to send her off. The other girl pulls the knife from her chest and holds it to her throat. She slides it across, quickly and cleanly. Seconds later a cannon goes off. The girl walks over to the boy from six’s stilling body. She grabs the arrow from his back and pulls it harshly out, ripping it through his skin. His cannon goes. The girl turns around, finally facing a camera, as she wipes the blood off of the arrow and the knife.  
I would recognize that long straight black hair anywhere.  
Adley.


	8. The Rush

Adley’s POV  
It’s almost like a rush - getting away with it; seeing them scared; seeing the careers run in fear of the unknown. I look down at the two lifeless bodies before me, they are-were- so young. The boy looks a bit older than Coen... I feel sick. Sick that people would allow 12 year olds to die like this. Sick that we can’t do anything about it. Sick that I don’t feel sick for killing.   
I walk over to where the knife hit Teeg and pick it up. Wiping it off, I mutter the mantra Finnick told me, “I did what I had to do to survive”. The only slight hopefulness I have is that I was able to hit Teeg, hopefully I wounded her enough to get an infection or something. I know I need to start working on the Careers, I can’t let it be four of them against me.   
Or would it be five. I can’t shake the feeling that Dars may turn on me, if he hasn’t already. We didn’t know each other back in Four - he was from the upper district, and my family caught his dinners - he has no reason to help me, no reason not to kill me on sight. I have to shake this annoying instinct to protect him, I have to get used to the idea of possibly killing him.   
I secretly hope I don’t have to, I hope that the other Careers turn on him, so I don’t have to. If I kill him and make it out of here, I don’t think I could face my district. They would hate me, I would hate me. I think I do hate me.  
I feel nauseous as I walk around trying to decide what to do next. I decide to take it easy for at least the night, try to sleep - there’s no point trying to fight the Careers if I’m exhausted. I find a log, small enough that no one would think to look in, but large enough that I can fit. It’s a little snug, but I lower myself into it and let the darkness consume me as I fall asleep.

Finnick’s POV  
Six. Six out of twelve. In two days. She’d killed half of them. Does she even know that she’s killed half of them? I stare at the screen in front of me and focus on the small child resting peacefully in the log, I shutter at myself - not peacefully, never peacefully. I know, personally, that her night will be plagued with horrific images of everyone she loves dying, of everyone she’s killed coming back and doing their worst. It’s the burden of the games. With her death count I silently hope she doesn’t make it out. There is no recovering from murdering that many people, that many children. No matter what you tell yourself.  
But, still, as I watch her small chest rise and fall, her dark hair falling into her sleeping eyes, the way her nose twitches slightly in the cold air, I can’t help but think that she has to make it out. I feel such a strong connection to her, one that I have never felt for a tribute.   
I look around at the watching room. In the last few hours most of the mentors have packed up and left, some for good, and some just for the night. But I stay, I always stay. Max is asleep in her armchair, Cashmere, the mentor from One, is staring worriedly at her screen, tugging on her brother, Gloss’, sleeve urgently.   
From my seat I can hear her whisper, “We have to get her some, her leg” Cashmere is getting frantic, and I watch as Gloss pulls her into a comforting embrace. Slowly his eyes lift up from where they were buried in her shoulder to catch mine, I see pain and worry, but mostly anger. I know Gloss isn’t angry with me, but it sure doesn’t help that my kid has apparently wounded his.   
Eventually I settle into my armchair.  
I don’t remember falling asleep, but it couldn’t have been for long. I am awoken by the sound of the Panem Anthem. I watch as the victims of the last day race by the screen. In addition to the few that Adley killed, I notice the boy from 7 and the girl from 8 were also killed, most likely by the Careers. I’m starting to think these games won’t be slow at all.


	9. Destruction

Finnick’s POV  
I decide to try and take sometime to myself. I know nothing huge is going to happen. Clearly everyone is just waiting for the “feast”. I know Cash is waiting desperately for her girl to get something for her leg - Adley messed it up pretty badly. The pair from 10 were pretty roughed up - I imagine they are in need of medical attention thanks to the Careers. I just assume that the remainders from seven and eight need something. I’m thankful that Adley doesn’t seem to be in dire need of anything at the moment, but in all honesty if she did, I would just buy it. Have to put the sponsors to some sort of use.  
I head outside, to the spot on the balcony where we can see the ocean. Max is already there. She’s leaning against the wooden fence and staring off at our home. I walk up behind her, startling her when I lean up next to her.  
“Hey” I offer. I can’t tell what her mood is. Today was our first day back, it must have been rough.  
“Hi”, she mumbled back, letting her head fall onto her folded arms on the fence. I place my hand on her back, moving it in slow circles. She moans a little bit, I turn behind her and reach my hands out toward her shoulders, but as soon as I touch them she winces and ducks away. I quickly pull my hands back.  
“I’m sorry.” I say quietly. We go back to staring. Time seems to pass slowly when we’re out here. It’s almost like everything inside on those screens, everything… out there, doesn’t exist. But deep down we both know it does. That this short time of respite is just that, short.  
Still staring forward I quietly whisper, “Who.”  
“Finnick…” She opens her mouth as if to say more, but then shuts it, tensing her jaw, and looking away. I know she’s not being rude. She’ll tell me if she wants to, when she wants to. After a little while longer she turns to me. I had pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it when she said, “We should probably head in”  
“You sure this isn’t just one of your ploys to get me to quit?” I joke, waggin the cigarette in front of her. She grabs it from me and throws it over the balcony and tsks at me.  
“Those things will kill you.” She said pointedly.  
“What won’t?”  
Adley’s POV  
The sun slowly creeps into my log fortress. For the first time since the games started I’m feeling the hunger. I realize it’s been almost three days since I’ve really eaten. I pull myself out of my log and go through my pack. I find some dried fruit and munch on it as I head off into the woods.   
After a mile or so of wandering around, a booming voice fills the arena. I had heard this speech a dozen time through the mandatory viewings back home, I knew the drill. This was the feast, basically a way for the gamemakers to kill more of us off… what a thrill. I racked my brain for possibilities of what they might have for me. I couldn’t think of anything. I had weapons, I had food, I had water, I didn’t have any serious injuries or illness’. I wouldn’t mind having some bandages or creams to stop infections, but other than that I couldn’t think of anything.   
But I knew someone who would need something. Teeg. I hit her pretty hard with that knife, there is no way she’s walking with that cut in her leg. I know that if there is any chance of me turning the Careers against each other is to incopacitate one of them, force them to kill her. It has to be her, she’s their weakness. Her only hope in recovery is no doubt at the feast, and if she can’t get that… The Careers don’t do dead weight. Either you’re on their level, or you’re, very literally, dead to them.   
I know this is what I have to do. I make my way over to the cornucopia, and stalk my way around the perimeter. I hear nothing, I’m the first one here, but I know I can’t be the first one to make a move. In the middle of the field there are six bags, all varying in size. I find a nice tree and climb up, station myself in a spot where I could see all around the field with the cornucopia. I wait.  
I can’t make the first move, I would lose everything. I desperately wait for an idiot from 7,8, or 10 to come barrelling out from the trees for their prize. If they do that, then hopefully the Careers will attack, then if I’m good enough I can try and get to Teegs medicine, before they do. I just have to wait for the bait, so that I can catch the fish. The analogy makes me laugh, reminds me of home for a few moments. I close my eyes as I wait and I think of the salty air of district four, of the times I’ve spent on the boats, standing over the water with a spear, waiting for the precise moments when I can hurl my spear down and…  
She’s running. She’s running like a mad woman. For her life, literally. The girl from seven is limping, but she’s still going fast. She grabs the bag from her table, then reaches for the bag on table eight. Before she can grab it, an arrow shoots out from nowhere and hit her, knocking her forward. I can tell from here she’s still alive, but not for long.  
A strangled cry comes from the edge of the woods and soon the boy from eight runs into the open field. They must be, or have been, allies. I’m starting to revel in my decision to act alone. It hurts less when you have no one to care about.  
Finally, my trap is set. The two that are out there are soon joined by the Careers, well all of them except Teeg. No doubt she’d unable to do much other than agonize over her leg. I smirk at myself, before quickly shaking it off. I shouldn’t feel pride in hurting her, no matter the circumstances.  
The fighting begins. Well, it’s not much of a fight. Before long Taupe reaches the girl on the ground and makes sure Satin’s work is completed. Satin and Ben stalk around the poor boy from eight, and I watch as Dars grabs the bag from our table.   
I wonder what he needs. I almost fear for him, for just one moment, before reminding myself that I can’t. It’s better he die by their hands than by mine. I watch as he goes over to grab the bag from ten. I realize he’s doing what I’m doing. Eliminating the competition. Shit.   
Lucky for me, the pair from ten run out and tackle dars to the ground. It’s a mess of sweat, blood, and tears, as the pair from ten, and the boy from eight fight against the four Careers. I take my opportunity to slip down from where I’m perched and circle around to the other side of the action. I know running into the mess isn’t an option, it would be seven against me. I have to get the bag from one.  
No. I don’t have to take it. I have to destroy it. I remember that it’s not about me having the bag, it’s simply about Teeg never getting it’s contents. I don’t know what’s inside but I know I have to destroy it. I take a gamble and lift a knife.   
The seven others are too busy fighting, they don’t even notice my knife sailing toward the bags until it sticks into the first bag toppling it to the ground. The fighting stills. Ben throws the girl from tens lifeless body to the ground and stares off toward where my knife came from. I was quick though. I knew they’d look that way. I was already halfway around the cornucopia when Satin ran towards where I just was.   
Dars and Taupe continued fighting the boys from ten and eight, as Ben ran to examine the contents of his bag. I quickly climbed up into a tree, to try and get a better view of the area. I watch as Ben lifts the bag, examining the crushed contents. He holds the bag upside down and I smile to myself as shards of glass and spilt medication leak from the insides. He curses loudly then rejoins his companions.  
I watch as Satin returns to the group and the four of them devour the two boys.   
I quickly climb down from my perch and run as fast as I can. They have nobody else to target except themselves… and me.


	10. The End

Finnick’s POV  
“Hiatus” That’s all the paper on my dresser said this morning. It means we’re coming close. I quickly shower and through a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt on before heading to Max’s room. I knock lightly, she opens the door almost immediately, holding up the same piece of paper I received with a half happy, half guilty look. I nod, silently explaining that I received the same.   
Together we walked back to the viewing room, both knowing that the only reason we’d be leaving would be two of the worst situations: either both our kids die, or one of them wins. We both know that no good comes from any of it.  
We walk inside and can immediately feel the tension. Gloss is in his usual brooding mood, directing his glowering at a very terrified Enobaria who is holding onto the screen in front of her for dear life. Cash is standing at hers, arms crossed, muttering curses under her breath. Max and I run over to our screen eager to see what the commotion is about. I look at mine and see Adley sitting on a log sipping her water while sharpening a few of her knives, good girl. She knows she needs to prepare. I check over on Max’s screen and I understand what the tension is about. Taupe, the boy from two, has Teeg, from one, in a death grip. She’s crying, I can’t tell if it’s from the pain in her leg or sheer fear, maybe both. Her partner Ben is screaming at them to stop, as Satin smiles cruelly at Taupe, egging him on.  
“She’s useless” she says sternly. Her voice is hold, pointed. She turns toward Ben and brings her hand up to his face, caressing his cheek and jaw lightly, “She’s going to die anyway,” I shudder at how she uses her seductive nature to convince Ben to let them kill his partner. Satin looks over at Taupe and smiles evilly. Taupe tightens his grip around the girl’s neck and her hands fly to his, trying desperately to break free. Ben starts toward the two, but Satin growls, animalistically, and lunges at him, effectively pinning him to a wall of the cave they were in.  
A sickening crack echoes through the cave, then a loud thud as Taupe carelessly tosses Teeg’s body to the ground. Ben’s jaw tenses as he glares at his former ally. Satin smiles lustfully at him.  
“What are you gonna do about it?” She growls again, but this time in dismay as Ben throws her off of him. She hits the ground hard then gets back up. The two of them circle each other, timing themselves, watching themselves, learning the other’s weakness.   
I look for the other two Careers. Taupe is leaning against the wall of the Cave looking smug, proud of his partner. Dars however is picking up a knife. I watch as Ben and Satin attack each other, neither of them noticing as Dars lifts the knife and throws it hard at the fighting couple. Ben staggers backward as the knife plants itself deep in his back. Satin finishes him off be snapping his neck. Dars takes this opportunity to run hard and fast into the woods surrounding them. Satin starts after him before Taupe steps in front of her.  
“There’s no point. She won’t ally with him. He’s stupid. He has nothing, no food, no water. He’ll die. No point in putting yourself in danger.” Satin is bouncing on her toes, watching after as their former ally disappears into the trees. Taupe puts his large hands on her shoulders, to hold her in place, and she looks at him.  
The two just look at each other for what seems like an eternity. Satin whispers something that the microphones couldn’t pick up. Apparently Taupe couldn’t hear her either.  
“Sorry, what?” He asks, leaning towards his partner. She looks longingly into his eyes.  
“I’m sorry” He could barely make out a sound before she jammed a knife through his heart. The girl smiled as her partner crumpled to the ground. The canon went off and she stalked off into the woods.  
Adley’s POV  
I jerk my head quickly at the crack of bark in the distance. I grab two of my recently sharpened knives and lower myself into a fighting stance. I know I’m lousy at hand to hand combat, but maybe if I can hit them before the get to me. I just heard 3 Canons go off, I know that means there are only two Careers left. I know they must have split up. And one of them is here.  
“I know you’re there” I state loudly. Arrogantly. I try to act as calm as possible, hoping they can’t smell the fear on me.  
“Adley?” I hear a familiar voice call out.   
“Dars.” I say. I grip my knives tighter, not trusting him. He steps out from behind the trees. He has nothing on him, no knives, no bag. My grip remains the same on my weapons.  
“We have to kill her.” I nod. Has he thought at all about what would happen after? If so, what is his plan. I quickly hatch my own. Hoping that is leaves me one step ahead of him. I reach over to the pile of knives I have and find one that I haven’t sharpened yet. He can’t do too much damage with a dull knife. I toss the knife toward him, he flinches as I release it and it lands on the ground in front of him. He grabs the knife, and I collect mine, and we head off.  
“How have you been?” He asks. I shrug in response.  
“The Careers are crazy, you were right to go alone.” I stare straight ahead and nod.  
“They killed each other, they were friends and they killed each other.” He shook his head in disbelief. God, is he going to shut up. He’s going to get us killed.  
“So what’s the plan?” He asks. I turn to him abruptly and hold a knife at his throat. I hold up a finger to my lips. He nods then cowers away. I’m amused. He was so cocky and arrogant before the games. Now look at him. Nothing. This is going to be easier than I thought.  
A few hours later our silence is interrupted by an arrow whizzing past us and hitting a tree.  
“You missed!” I shout.  
“No I didn’t” Satin calls as she steps out from her hiding place behind the foliage. She walks up to us, not moving to get another arrow or any other weapon. She looks at Dars and smiles, sinfully, “Long time no see.”  
Dars lunges at her. God I knew he was stupid. She ducked him easily and growled as she lifted him up with amazing strength. She held him by the neck against her, and whipped out a knife, holding it to his throat. Dars stilled in her grip.  
Satin tsked at him, “How is it that *you* were one of us? God you have no balls at all.” She pushed the knife into his skin, not nearly enough to kill, but enough to break the skin. Dars whimpered. Satin let out a monstrous laugh. “See? One little cut and you’re ready to run home. What does your little partner think about that?” Satin turns to stare at me.  
I just look at her and raise an eyebrow. “Why would I care?” I answered boldly. Dar’s eyes widen in Satin’s grip and looks at me with a pained expression. A faint whisper leaves his lips.  
“Please”  
“Gladly,” I respond before hurling a knife into his heaving chest. Seconds later the Canon went off. Satin released her death grip on the boy. She claps her hands and stalks toward me before pulling out another knife. I spin my knives in my hands and start circling her. Quickly I throw a knife her way. She ducks, but not before it catches her face, leaving a long jagged cut on her cheek.   
“Bitch” She calls and then lunges at me. Our fight is a mess of limbs, and blood, and metal. We tear at each other. I lose track of the times her knife rams into my sides, or nicks at my flesh. I run her towards a nearby tree and she trips over a rock, before I can get my knife into her she flings her foot out, bringing me to the ground.   
Satin quickly hops up and lunges with her knife towards my heart. I roll out of the way, but her knife catches my stomach and as a I roll, the knife drags down my body cutting deep. I only feel agony and I grip my insides. I struggle to my feet before collapsing again. I bring my hand from my stomach to my face. Red. I’ve lost a lot of blood. I wince as I push myself up onto a rock. Satin stares at me, eyes red with madness.  
“Do you ever take a fucking break.” She hissed and lunges at me. I manage to pull my knife up and hold it above me as she falls on me. Her body collapsing onto my knife. She screams as the knife cuts through her, and her body becomes limp on top of mine. I feel her weight pressuring the blood out of my wound, I desperately wait for her canon to go off, for this agony to end, but it doesn’t.   
I groan as I rip the knife out from in between our bodies. I slid it up between us, catching myself a few times, but not really caring. I manage to pull the knife up between our necks and I push upward, driving my knife into her neck. I feel her body tense on top of mine as her life leaves her. The blood from her neck drips onto my chest, and the agony from her incision to my abdomen drives me into darkness.


End file.
